The Cat With Rabies
by xopeaceonearth
Summary: Spoilers up to 1x05.  One-Shot.  Jess finds Schmidt up on the rooftop.  Sadly, there's no reindeer with him.  So what in the name of nectar is he doing up there?  Rated T because I cussed in the A/N. . . XD


Schmidt had been perched behind his fort of lawn chairs and tables for what seemed like an eternity. Where in the world had CeCe gone? She said she would be up thirty minutes ago! And the cat that was sure to have rabies was staring Schmidt down.

Schmidt thought back to a television special he'd seen a while ago. It was about killer cats with rabies that attacked their prey in the night. Looking around him, he realized that it was still light out – probably not even three o' clock yet.

He sighed with content after convincing himself that he would not turn into one of the victims like the ones in the documentary. That was, until he turned his head from his view of the roof's door to the cat's nest.

Where had the cat gone? OhmyGod, Schmidt thought to himself. He was sure to be a goner. And sure enough, when he turned his head back to its original position facing the door, he'd become face to face with none other than the wretched cat itself.

He was able to stay calm for a few seconds, until realization dawned on him. Great God of nectar, the rabid cat was right in front of him! Not able to hold his fear in any longer, he let out a great scream that he was sure would alarm a several block radius.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, CeCe and Jess were busy fighting.

"CeCe! Just stop, Nick doesn't like me like that!" Jess yelled, throwing her arms high above her head in frustration. She was sick of CeCe's jokes. Sure, she was flattered that Nick may be interested in her, but she was somewhat disappointed too.

"Oh come one Jess! You love him." Boy, was CeCe off. Jess hadn't had serious feelings for anyone since Spencer, but if there was anyone she was remotely interested in, it was Schmidt.

Jess knew Schmidt was some-what a lot sleazy and a total player, but he had those moments. Those moments when he was insecure and just trying to find himself – just like everyone else in the world. And in those moments, Jess felt like she got to know a new part of Schmidt, one she really enjoyed.

Not because he was suffering at the time, no not even close, it was just that he'd chosen her to talk to and her to get to know the insecure Schmidt no one really got to see.

"Why are you smiling Jess? You're mad at me!" CeCe shouted, but there was a faint smile on her face. She was mistaking the smile as one for Nick, not the notorious playboy she'd tricked into going onto the roof.

"Huh? Oh," was all Jess got to say before Schmidt's scream erupted throughout the seven block neighborhood. She finished with the only sentence one could ask at that moment in time. A question several people were asking as they went through their daily routines. "What was that?"

"Oh crap." CeCe said, which, to Jess, meant only one thing.

Schmidt was cuddled behind his fortress of safety, whimpering like a child of two when he heard the voice calling for him.

"Schmidt? Oh, what are you, why are you hissing at me!" She screamed. He knew the only one who would be stupid enough to talk to the cat. "Ah, there you are. You, you stay there!"

There were sounds of shuffling as the fort was intruded by a young woman. Schmidt just stared blankly at her as she crawled beside him.

"Schmidt, what are you doing up here?" Jess asked, smoothing her skirt out.

"CeCe told me she'd be up here not too long ago. I think she lied." Schmidt said, starting to put on a fake tough-guy voice. Jess couldn't help but let out a small smile as she reached for something in her pocket.

"I brought the feeling stick." She said with a grin. "I thought maybe you'd like to share your feelings about this whole experience."

Schmidt chuckled as he took the stick, studying the several feathers and unnecessary decorations that exploded from the whole thing. Though it was incredibly overdone, he realized it was sweet and it reminded him of the way Jess was. Sometimes, her actions were too much, but at the core, she always had good intentions.

"I feel sunburnt, unhappy and like fat, little Schmidt again." He said as he turned the stick around in his hands. After a few seconds of studying the whole contraption, he handed it back to Jess.

"I feel like that's really sad." She said with a pause. "And I feel like CeCe's wrong about Nick liking me. Also, I feel like going home, that cat scares me."

This caused Schmidt to laugh even more and to even lose all his feelings of sadness. He got up, followed by Jess who once again smoothed her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ear. She tucked the feeling stick back into her pocket and smiled at the man.

"If it feels better, I can sing every word of Dirty Dancing to you." She said starting to prepare herself for what she believed to be a two hour quoting of the whole movie.

"No Jess." Schmidt said, his eye's narrowing just at the thought.

"Well, I could tell you a scary story!" She said excitedly.

"No."

"Um," Jess blushed slightly as she started to offer her next suggestion. "I could hold your hand if you'd like."

Schmidt smiled and gently wrapped his hand around hers. She gasped and a grin appeared on her face in seconds. Schmidt's next words would be the ones that would ring in her head pleasantly for the next few hours.

"I'd like that."

**A/N: Hey, so I know this isn't how the episode really went, it's just how I wish it went! I like Nick and Jess okay and I know that's where the show is going at the moment, but I totally adore Jess and Schmidt together! I mean, who wouldn't love the guy who bitch-slapped your ex? Anyways till next time, xopeaceonearth (: **


End file.
